Full Moon Stakeout
by Waddles52
Summary: Another evening, another stakeout.


Title: Full Moon Stakeout  
  
Author: Waddles52  
  
Summary: Another evening, another stakeout.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Category: Mulder/Scully friendship.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters featured in this story   
  
belong to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions. I am   
  
merely borrowing them to write this contest fic.  
  
Archives: Written for the MR fic contest. Please   
  
ask after the contest is over.  
  
Feedback: Would be appreciated. You can contact me   
  
at Waddles52@insightbb.com  
  
Thanks: To Lisa for the beta.  
  
Mulder entered the car, a fast food bag held in his   
  
teeth and a cardboard tray with two drinks in his   
  
right hand. He carefully closed the door with his   
  
left hand. Scully took the bag from his mouth while   
  
he put the drinks in the cup holders.  
  
"A healthy sub sandwich for you, along with a diet   
  
soft drink. Jared would be proud," Mulder teased,   
  
referring to the popular Subway commercial.  
  
"And I'm sure he would cringe in horror at your   
  
selection. Beside your usual iced tea, what did you   
  
order?"  
  
"Just the six inch club with all of the trimmings,"   
  
he answered, starting to unwrap his bulging sandwich.  
  
"Do you realize how many fat grams that one sandwich   
  
has, not to mention the cholesterol?"  
  
"No, I don't, but I'll bet it tastes a lot better   
  
than yours."  
  
Scully threw her hands up in defeat. "Well, you can   
  
be glad that I keep up my CPR certification. Maybe I   
  
can keep you alive until the ambulance arrives."  
  
Mulder considered the notion of Scully's hands and   
  
lips on his body. It might be worth a cholesterol   
  
overload to receive the kiss of life from her. He   
  
quickly put that thought aside. They were on a stake   
  
out after all, and his attention needed to be on the   
  
job.  
  
"You saw the results of my last Bureau physical,   
  
Scully. Weight normal, BP normal, cholesterol   
  
normal, body-fat . . ."  
  
"I know, I know, Mulder. Everything was disgustingly   
  
normal," she sighed, settling back to unwrap her   
  
sandwich.  
  
"Nuff said," he gloated as he took a big bite of his   
  
sub, mayonnaise squirting out around the sides.   
  
"Mmm, this is so good," he grinned around another   
  
bite.  
  
"Mulder, you're something else," she laughed, as she   
  
handed him a napkin.  
  
He wiped his mouth. "Thanks. Anything happen while   
  
I was gone?"  
  
She rolled her eyes heavenward in reply.  
  
"That's what I thought. Another boring stakeout."  
  
"Yep, another one to add to our growing collection,"   
  
Scully agreed.  
  
"You've got that so right. I could be home, watching   
  
the Super Bowl, but no, we have to keep an eye on   
  
this guy while he's inside watching the Super Bowl,"   
  
Mulder griped.  
  
"Well, the next time you accuse a prominent political   
  
figure of being a werewolf, think of this boring   
  
evening," she suggested. "I'm missing a Super Bowl   
  
party myself."  
  
"I didn't think you liked football, Scully."  
  
"I don't, but I do enjoy an occasional get-together   
  
with my friends."  
  
"I'm sorry I dragged you down with me."  
  
Scully opened her mouth to reply, but was distracted   
  
by a group of middle-school aged boys across the   
  
street. They were talking loudly, pushing each other   
  
and making obscene remarks. "There goes the future of   
  
our country," she growled.  
  
"Aw, come on, Scully. They're just kids enjoying   
  
life. They'll get over it."  
  
"And what makes you so sure?" she questioned.  
  
"I was a middle school kid once," he stated.  
  
"I rest my case," she grinned.  
  
"Come on, Scully, you can't tell me that you never   
  
did anything wacky when you were that age," he   
  
challenged.  
  
"I'll have to admit that we did some silly stuff. We   
  
used to make prank calls."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"For the most part, yeah."  
  
"Scully, that's so dull. So safe," he laughed.  
  
"Well, Mr. Adventure, what sort of activities did you   
  
engage in?"  
  
"Well, a lot more than prank calls. That's for   
  
sure."  
  
"Okay, then. 'Fess up. Let's hear about your wild   
  
and crazy middle school days."  
  
"Um, I don't know if I want to tarnish my sterling   
  
reputation."  
  
Scully choked on a sip of her soft drink. "Sterling   
  
reputation?" she coughed. "Now, you've really   
  
aroused my curiosity. Come on, spill the beans."  
  
"All right, all right, I will. I don't want to be   
  
forced to use the Heimlich maneuver on you if you   
  
keep on getting choked up."  
  
Mulder popped the last bit of his sandwich into his   
  
mouth and took a long sip of his iced tea.  
  
"I'm all ears, Mulder. Quit stalling."  
  
He wiped the remnants of his sandwich from his mouth   
  
and gathered up his trash.  
  
"Come on. Are you too chicken to tell?"  
  
"Me? Chicken?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, you, chicken," she stated and began making   
  
clucking noises.  
  
Mulder laughed at her chicken imitation. Most of the   
  
time there wasn't much to laugh about while they were   
  
doing their jobs.  
  
"Okay, okay. A group of about four of us guys used to   
  
hang out and we were a lot like that group of boys up   
  
the street, always goofing around, being loud and   
  
obnoxious," he related as he watched the group   
  
tipping over garbage cans.  
  
"So, you liked to play with garbage?" Scully grinned.  
  
"Nah, we saved that for the elementary wannabes."  
  
"Quite a hierarchy of bad boys, huh?"  
  
"Sort of. One night we were out, just walking around   
  
and making rude comments to anyone who dared to   
  
notice us. Mrs. Randolph liked to stand at her door   
  
and tell us to quit being so loud and to go home."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure that went over well."  
  
"Uh-huh. We went around the corner and quietly   
  
decided how to pay her back," he smiled as he   
  
remembered that long-ago night. "She thought that   
  
she'd put us in our places, so she turned off her   
  
porch light and went to her back room to watch TV."  
  
"So, what did you 'young guns' decide to do?"  
  
"Ah, we decided to put on a little show for her. Her   
  
TV sat under the window in her back room, and she was   
  
sitting in a recliner facing the TV."  
  
"Oh, I don't think I like the sound of this."  
  
"Well, it seemed pretty funny at the time," he   
  
defended himself. He paused to observe the suspect's   
  
house. "I can't believe I'm missing all of the good   
  
commercials."  
  
"Come on. You're stalling again."  
  
"Okay, okay. It was a beautiful early, fall evening,   
  
not quite dark yet, and most everyone had their   
  
windows open to take advantage of the mild   
  
temperatures."  
  
"And?"  
  
"We lined up along the back of Mrs. Randolph's house   
  
and, um, loosened our pants," Mulder continued,   
  
looking rather embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, don't tell me. You didn't!" Scully exclaimed.  
  
"Uh, yeah, we did. We each ran by her window and   
  
dropped our jeans and mooned her, but good. Moose,   
  
who lived up to his nickname by the way, even wiggled   
  
his ass and then proceeded to trip over his pants as   
  
he ran away."  
  
"What happened then?" Scully inquired as she tried to   
  
keep a straight face.  
  
"We helped him up and took off down the alley, only   
  
to be met by Officer Roper, who wasn't very happy."  
  
"Oh, no!" she commented, a shocked look on her face.  
  
"Oh, yes," he groaned.  
  
"How much trouble did you get into?"  
  
"Well, we actually got off pretty lightly. Since she   
  
couldn't identify our faces . . ."  
  
Scully interrupted him with a loud guffaw. "Sorry, I   
  
just couldn't keep that in," she apologized when she   
  
recovered. "Continue."  
  
"As I was saying, since she couldn't identify our   
  
faces, Officer Roper escorted each of us to our house   
  
and suggested to our parents that we probably didn't   
  
need to hang out together so much."  
  
"How long were you grounded?"  
  
"A month," he grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Wow, I guess you learned your lesson."  
  
"More or less."  
  
"Mulder, what did you guys do after that?"  
  
"Well, remember those prank calls you mentioned   
  
earlier?"  
  
"Oh, Mulder, I'll bet you came up with some good   
  
ones," she giggled.  
  
"Probably a lot better than you girls came up with."  
  
"Don't be so sure of yourself," she huffed.  
  
"Well, turn about is fair play. Tell me about some of   
  
the pranks you pulled," he challenged.  
  
The trill of Mulder's cell phone interrupted their   
  
discussion. A brief conversation ended with a   
  
relieved sounding, "Yes, sir."  
  
"Well?" she inquired.  
  
"They've called off the stakeout. Our suspect has   
  
decided to turn state's evidence and enter the   
  
Federal Witness Protection Program."  
  
"That's great. Now, you can go home and catch the   
  
rest of the Super Bowl. Since I would be more than   
  
fashionably late to the party I was invited to   
  
attend, I think I'll just go home and get to bed   
  
early for a change."  
  
"Would you like to watch it with me? I've got some   
  
popcorn and beer," he offered hopefully.  
  
Scully smiled. "Yeah, I think I'd like that."  
  
"Then we can continue our discussion on whose prank   
  
calls were the best." He started the car and put it   
  
in gear.  
  
"Oh, you'll loose that discussion, hands down,"   
  
Scully promised him.  
  
"Oh, I doubt that."  
  
Mulder pulled out of the parking space and headed   
  
toward his apartment. The partners continued to   
  
argue over who was the most obnoxious teen, so   
  
neither of them noticed the lovely, full moon as it   
  
rose over the suburbs of Washington, DC.   
  
END 


End file.
